Something I can never have
by apassionata.otto
Summary: Fanfic/narrativa mista, AkuRoku & U.A. – "Cinza seria a cor dele, se eu tivesse um coração". Roxas é internado num hospital psiquiátrico e conhece Axel, um piromaníaco. Ambos fazem parte do mesmo grupo de terapia e são obrigados a conviverem juntos.
1. Sorriso

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Antes de qualquer coisa, devido a um problema que tive anteriormente, devo ressaltar um importante aviso àqueles que pretendem ler a fanfic. Como o próprio nome diz, é uma _**fan**_fic. Não é um texto de alto valor literário, não é um conto erótico com palavras chulas e, com certeza, não foi escrito pelo criador da série (duh, obviamente). É somente uma ficção escrita por alguém que faz isso por diversão e quer compartilhar dessa diversão com outras pessoas. Você não gosta de homossexualidade? Meu cu pra isso. Você acha que as fangirls são nojentas? Meu cu pra isso. Você acha que eu deveria ter mais o que fazer em vez de criar uma história assim? Então, sinceramente, o que você está fazendo aqui lendo a minha história, querido(a)? Críticas construtivas serão sempre bem vindas. Críticas acéfalas? Pode falar. Vou responder à altura.

**Título:** Something I can never have.

**Resumo:** Fanfic/narrativa mista, AkuRoku & U.A. – _Cinza seria a cor dele, se eu tivesse um coração._ Roxas é internado num hospital psiquiátrico e conhece Axel, um piromaníaco. Ambos fazem parte do mesmo grupo de terapia e são obrigados a conviverem juntos.

**Classificação e outros avisos:** Narrativa em primeira pessoa (ou pelo menos, em 90% do tempo :D), +18, Universo paralelo, Linguagem imprópria, Sexo, Homossexualidade e Personagens fora do contexto de personalidade. Roxas provavelmente não escreveria com essas palavras, mas é uma história contada sobre meu ponto de vista, pois sou a escritora (se você não tivesse falado...). Blá, blá, blá de que AkuRoku não é um casal... não preciso ler. Só se você for cego o suficiente para não saber que é um casal (jogue o final mix, bjs).

Antes de dizer: "PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ESSA FAMÍLIA E ESSA MÃE É TÃO IDIOTA ASSIM? COMO ELES NÃO PODIAM VER?", pense por um minuto nas milhares de famílias em que isso acontece e ninguém sabe. É tão simples como o caso de uma mulher sendo espancada pelo marido e ninguém nunca fazer nada. As pessoas _nunca_ se importam porque são egoístas. Deixou você com raiva? Bom. Se não te deixou, há algo muito errado, pense nisso.

Kingdom Hearts pertence à Square Enix, assim como seus personagens. O nome vem da música do Nine Inch Nails e é o tema principal desta fanfic mista. Não me processe por direitos autorais, não tenho dinheiro. Se eu ganhasse dinheiro com tudo isso, seria bem mais feliz. :D

~x~

**1. sorriso;**

(capítulo betado por Olivia, Mia e Huntress, obrigada, meninas! :heart:)

Passei todos os 16 anos da minha vida pensando que o que eu sentia por eles era ódio, o sentimento antagônico do amor. Só que... Enganei-me ao pensar que o ódio fosse o contrário do amor. O contrário do amor é a indiferença. Simples e pura indiferença, a ausência de toda e qualquer consideração, enevoada por um quê de esquecimento. Não podia esquecê-los, porém. Nunca. Cada lembrança desgraçada estava cravada em mim, repassando diante de meus olhos como um filme.

Minha adorável família era constituída por cinco pessoas: eu, meu padrasto, minha mãe e meus dois irmãos. Minha mãe sempre fora uma mulher fraca e doente, que amava obsessivamente aquele homem. Ela não via o mal que ele fazia a todos nós e o defendia quando resolvíamos contestá-lo. Meu padrasto... Lembro-me de quando eu tinha 5 anos e ele e minha mãe ainda só namoravam. Eu o achava muito bonito em toda a sua sobriedade, aqueles cabelos prateados e longos, tão brilhantes. Um pensamento idiota de uma criança que não tinha noção de nada do mundo. Não que eu tenha adquirido uma experiência notória de lá para cá, aliás, considero-me bastante ingênuo em relação a muitas coisas. Ingênuo até demais.

Sephiroth. Eu, em algum momento, procurei saber o significado deste nome. São os dez passos da kabala para a iluminação divina, chamados de árvore da vida em que a alma se eleva em retorno ao Criador. Ironicamente, um dos dez passos se tratava do poder do amor. Grande poder. Imaginei se ele saberia amar alguém um dia, se ele poderia amar minha mãe tanto quanto ela o amava. Ela o amava suficiente para ignorar o que, obviamente, ele fazia comigo. Todos ignoravam tanto a minha presença mais morta do que viva dentro da casa, quanto os gritos que, conforme o tempo passou, foram desaparecendo. Por que eu deveria gritar por ajuda? Ninguém veio ao longo desses anos e ninguém viria agora.

Eu poderia fugir de tudo isso, deixar toda essa babaquice para trás. E foi o que eu, confiante, fiz há quatro anos, saindo de casa com somente uma mochila nas costas. Até hoje não sei como ele me achou, estando eu tão longe de casa. Ele me prometera que, caso eu fizesse isso de novo, mataria minha mãe. Não duvidei de que fosse capaz disso. Eu estou aqui, afinal, não estou?

Minha rotina, basicamente, é esta: acordar, lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes, vestir-me, caminhar até o colégio, concentrar-me nas lições (a ponto de eu poder esquecer o que me espera lá fora), voltar para casa ao lado de Demyx e Cloud, jantar e ir dormir, rezando para que ele não venha à minha cama. Não há nenhuma inserção extraordinária nesses dias e eu não as almejo. Aliás, minha única vontade é continuar não sendo notado por ninguém. Você pode não chamar isso de viver. O que é "viver"? Respirar? Seu coração bater e bombear sangue para todo o seu corpo? Ter uma consciência existencial? Minha indiferença a todos esses fatores transborda os limites da minha própria vida. Talvez eu me apegue à fútil esperança de que um dia, as coisas melhorarão e tudo agora não vai passar de um borrão de lembranças distantes.

E eu não deveria ter me apegado tanto a esse feixe de luz. Houve uma semana em que ele não veio uma vez ao meu quarto. Semana que virou um mês e um mês que virou dois meses inteiros. Eu me questionava se havia alguma coisa muita errada ou Deus simplesmente podia me ouvir e me atendera. De alguma forma, o medo foi desaparecendo, como uma coisa normal a se acontecer. E sem perceber, um dia eu já conseguia sorrir às coisas que Demyx falava durante o jantar, pela primeira vez percebendo o quão engraçado ele é. E como eu queria ser igual a ele, tão despreocupado e extrovertido, nada a ver com minha personalidade. Quando ele percebeu que eu sorria, no meu canto quieto da mesa, ele sorriu de volta, como se estivesse realmente muito feliz. Pelo menos, eu estava.

Subi as escadas após lavar o meu prato e fui direto para a cama, despindo-me debaixo das cobertas. Meus olhos fechados, somente eu e a sensação de que as coisas haviam, enfim, mudado; uma sensação que eu nunca experimentara. Durou pouco também: meu coração palpitou de puro pânico ao ouvir o fecho se abrindo. A silhueta alta e imponente me encarando, trancando a porta atrás de si com aquele olhar intenso que eu já conhecia. Ele se aproximou da cama, retirando o cinto de couro e em seguida, as calças e a roupa íntima. Colocou-se debaixo das cobertas também e me abraçou pela cintura, trazendo meu corpo perto do dele.

"Você parecia muito feliz hoje, no jantar. Sorrindo para Demyx, eu vi."

Eu nunca tinha aquele sorriso nos lábios, nunca. Nem me recordo da última vez em que eu sorri daquele jeito e... Eu cometi o pior erro de todos ao fazê-lo.

"Sabe, Roxas... você parece não entender nada, não é mesmo? Sua mãe é doente assim por sua culpa, pelo filho ingrato que ela tem. Você não tem o direito de ser feliz. Sabe por quê? Porque você causou a infelicidade dela ao nascer. E eu estou aqui para ter certeza de que você não esquecerá disso."

Ele segurou minhas mãos e me virou sobre o colchão. A única coisa que eu podia ver no escuro era a luz vermelha do relógio digital sobre a mesa. Eu contei... foram treze minutos e oito segundos que mais pareceram durar uma eternidade. É engraçado como a nossa mente funciona. Se nós não temos algo, é muito difícil sentir falta disso, porque, afinal, nem sabemos como é. Entretanto, a partir do momento em que você experimenta uma ínfima dose... Você começa a ver que gosta disso. Ao ver que você sabe o quanto isso é bom e você nunca mais vai poder ter... Bem, esse é o pior sentimento do mundo. A oportunidade de ser feliz passou ali, pelas minhas mãos e tudo o que restava agora... Ou melhor... Nada restava agora. Eu chorei por muitas horas, sabe se lá quanto tempo. Não valia a pena contar mais.

Fui para o meu banheiro e me olhei no espelho: meu rosto estava inchado, vermelho e miserável. Combinava comigo, no final das contas. Gritei o mais alto que eu pude, várias e várias vezes, até ficar rouco e cansado. A dor que eu estava sentindo era tão excruciante que eu precisava fazer algo para que ela parasse. Comecei a arranhar meus braços continuamente, vendo a pele se avermelhar em rajadas certeiras. Alguém já viu aquele episódio de House em que a paciente é bulímica e se corta para poder vomitar? Depois dos arranhões terem causado cortes no meu antebraço, eu corri para o vaso sanitário e coloquei tudo para fora. Ri amargamente, pois a situação em que cheguei era totalmente patética.

Abri a torneira da banheira, deixando a água fria enchê-la vagarosamente. Peguei uma lâmina que Cloud me dera no natal passado, para que eu começasse a fazer minha própria barba. Que barba ele estava falando eu não sei, mas aquilo seria útil. Submergi dentro da água, deixando somente o meu rosto à tona. Olhei para aquele pedaço de metal reluzindo com a luz pálida do ambiente. Foi com facilidade, então, que eu comecei a me cortar de verdade... deixando o sangue escorrer e manchar tudo à minha volta. De repente, eu podia sentir aquela dor indo embora... não só ela, mas toda a minha consciência. Depois disso, eu tive certeza que eu ouvi alguém gritar, uma voz familiar. Acho que ela me chamou, só não conseguia respondê-la.

~x~

"_Puta merda. O que a gente vai fazer agora?"_

"_Não sei, chamar nossa mãe e..."_

"_Pelos Deuses, Cloud. Não seja um idiota. Só vai piorar as coisas."_

"_Ele está respirando, pelo menos?"_

"_Bem fraco... mas consigo sentir."_

"_Vamos embora. O hospital fica a duas quadras daqui."_

~x~

**N/A:** Nossa, acho que as notas têm mais caracteres do que esse primeiro capítulo. Enfim! Sim, eu odeio o Sephiroth. Pelo menos, no universo de Kingdom Hearts. Aquele filho da puta é impossível de se vencer, fala sério. Para aqueles que não me conhecem, meu pseudônimo era _Ritsuka Pan_ (Love you to death, lembrou? Não? Tudo bem). Novo pseudônimo, novas histórias. E dessa vez, sem entregar o limão de uma vez só. Vão ter que implorar. Bwuhuhahaha. Brinks. Limão em capítulos distantes, pelo bem da história. Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Impaciência

**2. impaciência;**

(betado pela minha, queridíssima e talentosa, Oli, que fez milagres com o capítulo :heart¹²³¹²: e que é minha beta-reader oficial agora!)

Passar por estado de quase morte nas últimas horas não foi tão mal. Foi bem melhor, eu garanto, do que acordar num quarto escuro, com o corpo doendo por inteiro e, como se desgraça pouca fosse bobagem, com uma agulha enfiada no meu braço. Meus pulsos estavam enfaixados com gazes, estas ainda manchadas de sangue. Grande merda acertar uma boa veia, sangrar até ficar débil para depois não adiantar nada. Quem quer que tenha me achado, era um infeliz que não merecia meu agradecimento. Caso não se lembrem, cortar os pulsos remete a suicídio, ou seja, ENORME vontade de morrer. Não de vir para um hospital que cheira a éter e gente doente.

"Roxas! Você assustou a gente, caramba."

"Hm." Não estava muito a fim de conversa, eu mal tinha energia o suficiente para respirar, se é que me entendem.

"Cloud está arrumando a papelada e tudo mais. Não contamos à mamãe que você está aqui, claro. Eles pensam que a gente ta no colégio."

Não sei se ele realmente estava tão exausto assim ou estava desanimado com o meu estado letárgico. Mas foi a primeira vez que eu vi aquela expressão do meu irmão. Culpa não é bem a palavra que eu estou procurando, porque não me arrependo do que eu fiz.

"Roxie... me desculpe...", ele disse, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Ao contrário de Demyx, seja lá pelo que ele pedia desculpas, pelo que ele tinha culpa. Muito possível que ele nem suspeitasse de nada a respeito do que nosso padrasto fazia. O medo da quase-morte faz as pessoas falarem coisas que nunca diriam em outra ocasião.

"Demyx. Espere lá fora."

Cloud é o tipo de pessoa que não precisa pedir duas vezes, porque seu tom sério sempre intimida todo mundo.

"Nós vamos te levar até o Hospital Paul St. Peter, em Hollow Bastian. É um hospital psiquiátrico público, porque não podemos arcar com as despesas de um particular. Duvido muito que o achem lá, então, não espere visitas além da minha ou de Demyx."

Ótimo. Sem ironias, eu estava realmente muito feliz de me livrar daquela casa, ainda que eu fosse para um lugar onde eu provavelmente encontraria pessoas mais insanas que eu. Para falar a verdade, não me importaria se me esquecessem lá pra  
sempre. Minha curiosidade sobre como poderia ser um hospício se tornou maior quando ele fez a fatídica pergunta.

"Por que nunca disse nada?"

Não me senti na obrigação de responder; meu silêncio o fez por mim e não o ouvi mais. Se eles queriam algum ato de agradecimento, algum sinal de que meu estado de espírito estava em sintonia com aquele dia horrivelmente claro e ensolarado lá fora... Eles esperariam décadas.

A caminho do St. Peter, dentro do ônibus 138, meus irmãos me vigiavam atentos e alertas. Tinha quase certeza de que eles pensaram que eu tentaria o suicídio de novo a qualquer momento. Que eu me jogaria da janela com o veículo em alta velocidade, que eu iria ao banheiro me cortar ou que me afogaria num copo d'água. Essa última foi bem engraçada, admito. Eu peguei um copinho lá atrás, sabem aquelas geladeiras que ficam junto do café e do banheiro? Foi quando eles pegaram no sono e, ao perceberem que eu não estava no assento ao lado de Cloud, levantaram de supetão e tomaram a água da minha mão. Depois de perceberem que um copo d'água era simplesmente... um copo d'água, eles se envergonharam da situação e voltaram para seus lugares.

Na minha cabeça, um manicômio seria um grande pavilhão sujo e quase abandonado, um pouco parecido com a prisão de Gotham ou algo assim. Sim, sou um nerd de carteirinha, me processem. Provavelmente vão ler muitas citações das coisas que me distraíram desde os oito anos. Voltando ao assunto, o St. Peter na verdade parecia um daqueles lugares felizes em que pessoas passeiam pelo parque, fazem piqueniques ao ar-livre, correm pelados pela grama... oh, ok. Correr pelado pela grama não é algo normal, mas foi a primeira coisa que eu vi quando adentrei pelos portões. Primeira impressão? Pensem por si mesmos.

Eu fui apresentado a um enfermeiro chamado Luxord, que não parecia tão sociável como um enfermeiro deveria parecer. Depois de me despedir dos meus irmãos, eu o segui até o meu quarto para arrumar minhas coisas. Lar, doce lar. Como vocês podem imaginar, o local não tinha muito além das duas camas, um armário, um banheiro e... um ruivo de costas para mim. Ele se apoiava no parapeito, observando... o que quer que houvesse de interessante lá fora. Ou não. Ele bocejou preguiçosamente e virou-se, apalpando o bolso das calças atrás de algo.

"MINHA NOSSA SENHORA FODEDORA."

"Fale um pouco mais alto, acho que a recepcionista no primeiro andar não ouviu", resmunguei a ele. Como eu adoro pessoas gritando até estourar meus tímpanos, não vi outra maneira de agradecê-lo, a não ser com meu sarcasmo. Jogando minha mala sobre o colchão e a abrindo, percebi um fato aleatório, minhas roupas e coisas favoritas estavam lá dentro. Não fui eu quem a preparei e duvidei que meus irmãos soubessem até que meu livro favorito é "Paris é uma festa" de Ernest Hemingway. Vejam, a maioria das famílias se conhecem e sabem coisas triviais sobre quem está nelas. Na minha, eu estaria estupefato se Demyx soubesse qual é minha cor favorita. Ninguém nunca prestou atenção em mim, compro minhas roupas desde que eu tinha 10 anos e minha figura foi se apagando à medida em que eu crescia e mamãe adoecia. Eu tenho limpado meu quarto desde sempre e se não fosse por Cloud, viveríamos à base de pizza e fast-food. Minha mãe doente, Sephiroth ausente pelo tempo que ele bem quisesse, só restava os três pródigos Liefhebben para cozinhar. Eu não me importo de comer pizza, Demyx é um terrível cozinheiro e Cloud aprendera com mamãe, há muitos anos, como cozinhar.

"E quem é você?"

"Uma fada do dente, não dá para perceber?"

"Se você fosse uma fada do dente, eu iria para a ala psiquiátrica oito. E isso não seria muito bom."

Notem o quão íntimo ele se referiu àquela ala. Muito possível que ele já estivesse ali por muito tempo, ou seja... eu estaria dormindo com um psicopata em potencial. Vêem como meu dia só melhorava a cada minuto? E aquela dor pelo corpo ainda persistia, fazendo meu humor oscilar mais que o normal. Não que eu normalmente tivesse alguém para perceber esses humores, geralmente eu me irritava comigo mesmo ou com a atitude alheia. De onde vem minha ironia se eu não falo com ninguém? Tente conversar sozinho durante anos. É muito chato, então, tento fazer as coisas interessantes. Ok, já deu pra perceber o quão esquizofrênico eu sou? Hum.

Cigarros. Eu definitivamente senti o cheiro de cigarros. Virei-me para a única pessoa presente no quarto, com uma censura imensurável nos meus olhos. Ele havia voltado para o parapeito, exalando aquela fumaça odiável para o não tão limpo ar de Hollow Bastian. Não me surpreenderia se aquele idiota fosse o causador do efeito estufa ou algo assim, ou qualquer outro problema ambiental. Mas o fato é que eu também não era ecologicamente correto. Que diabos... algo nele me irritava e muito.

Assim que eu terminei de colocar cada peça de roupa, metodicamente organizadas por cor, dentro das gavetas da cômoda, eu já havia me acostumado com o acre do odor pairando no ar do quarto. Também, ele já havia fumado, pelo menos, uns cinco cigarros, então era de se esperar. Deitei na cama e foi só aí que eu percebi que estava cansado. De novo. A presença do meu companheiro de quarto foi capaz de me cansar em menos de uma hora. _Brilhante_. Ignore que eu mal conseguia falar oito horas antes, de tanto cansaço.

"Você tem permissão pra fumar aqui dentro?"

"Contanto que eu não queime nada."

O que _exatamente_, ele quis dizer com isso, eu não sei.

"Não há muito que fazer aqui, afinal de contas. A não ser que você conte o horário de banho de sol como algo recreativo."

"Ambiente badalado."

"O melhor de Hollow Bastian."

"Percebi isso."

"Com somente trinta e nove minutos aqui? Você é bastante observativo."

"Como diabos você sabe que eu estou aqui há trinta e nove minutos?"

"Oh, eu vi você entrar pelos portões principais."

"Deveria me sentir lisonjeado por você me observar?"

"Isso depende."

"Do quê?", retorqui com impaciência.

"Da impressão que eu dei a você nesses momentos."

Ia responder prontamente a impressão que ele me dera, a de que ele parecia um idiota. Até que ele se virou para mim e me deu um olhar estranho, intenso. Como se a intensidade me prendesse dentro daqueles olhos sem escapatória ― e eu me senti estúpido por isso. Não, mais que estúpido... senti-me mais fraco do que eu já sentia. Quem ele pensava que era, afinal?

Levantei-me e saí sem dar satisfação alguma ― eu não devia nada a ele, de qualquer jeito ― e não achei ninguém que me impedisse de vagar livremente pelo hospital. Andando pelo corredor, achei um consultório com a porta aberta. Mogno e livros cobriam as paredes, exceto por uma feita de vidro ao fundo. A visão dali era tão contrastante do resto da cidade... Um verde que chega a ser enjoativo, estendendo-se até o horizonte ― uma ilusão infinita. Eu estava acostumado à visão do mar sereno de Twilight Town e, não sei o porquê, aquela floresta parecia especialmente bonita para mim.

"Você não deveria estar aqui", sibilou uma voz quase inaudível. Eu entrei em pânico ao ver a figura pálida, encolhida no canto da sala, sangue cobrindo a barra de suas compridas mangas. "Não... não deveria estar." Muito familiar para o meu próprio bem, eu recuei alguns passos e acabei caindo no chão acarpetado. Ele repetia a mesma frase, várias e várias vezes, como um mantra para se manter seguro de mim. Eu estava assustado ― ele estava petrificado com minha presença.

Quase um reflexo doentio, como se eu estivesse assistindo a cena do dia anterior numa perspectiva totalmente diferente. Comecei a me recordar do porquê eu havia vindo para cá, tentando bloquear aquelas memórias. Falhei, porém, elas eram vívidas demais, recentes demais. Eu assisti, em câmera lenta, pessoas adentrando e tomando as providências necessárias. Elas pareciam não me ver e eu estava gritando novamente, entretanto, nenhum ruído saía de minha garganta. Esses gritos estavam ecoando dentro da minha cabeça. Eu entendi, ainda que superficialmente, o que Cloud e Demyx sentiram ao me encontrar mais cedo. Eu não conhecia aquele garoto e ainda assim, meu pavor não diminuiu nem quando ele foi retirado do consultório.

"Quem é o garoto?"

"Eu não sei."

"É o paciente novo?"

"Talvez. Roxas? Você pode me ouvir? Se sim, só confirme com a cabeça."

Meneei positivamente. Eu ainda conseguia ouvir tudo à minha volta, não importa o quão alto os gritos estavam.

"Meu nome é Sora. Você está seguro. Nada pode te machucar, não vou deixar. Tudo bem? Você está seguro agora."

Os olhos. Ele possuía os mesmos olhos que eu, azuis e profundos, embora os dele fossem muito mais estonteantes que os meus. Eu pensei que poderia estar alucinando e vendo somente o reflexo dos meus próprios olhos, mas eu não tinha a alegria que ele tinha, definitivamente não. Ele estendeu a mão em minha direção e eu o vi recuar, receoso, só percebendo que eu fugi de seu toque após ele sorrir. Um sorriso que reverberava sinceridade ― não gostei daquilo.

"Sem toques, então. Mas eu não vou te machucar, confie em mim. Eu disse que você está seguro aqui e é uma promessa, certo? Quer vir comigo?"

Eu estendi minha mão trêmula e agarrei a dele com força. Não era por confiar naquela promessa, mas se eu não saísse dali com ele, poderiam me sedar e eu não queria dormir. Arrependi-me disso depois de chegar ao meu quarto, quando um outro enfermeiro me aplicou uma injeção dolorida. A sonolência não encontrou obstáculo nenhum na minha exaustão e eu tive um sono sem sonhos.

~x~

O ruivo, que eu descobri se chamar Axel, não estava junto comigo no quarto pelos próximos dias. Não é como se eu fosse sentir sua falta, eu não sentia falta de ninguém. O quarto só parecia vazio demais à noite. Na maior parte do dia, eu ficava na sala de convivência, lendo alguns livros da biblioteca. Teria sido muito mais tedioso enfrentar a minha estadia por aqui sem algo para me ocupar. Eu conheci um médico chamado Xemnas, diretor da área de psiquiatria, um homem muito soturno para ser um psicoterapeuta. As nossas sessões aconteciam às terças e quintas, nas quais eu respondia às perguntas dele com desinteresse, não tinha muito a ver com qualquer coisa que me remetesse à minha casa. Era como se ele estivesse tendo muito cuidado comigo, circulando a borda dos meus pensamentos para chegar ao meio. Eu não o deixaria fazer isso tão cedo, não estava pronto para contar nada.

E... Sora era simplesmente a pessoa mais radiante que eu já havia conhecido. Ele sempre lidava com todos à sua volta com bastante entusiasmo, contagiando o ambiente quando falava. Assim como o ruivo, ele me causava desconforto, principalmente quando sorria. Ele e Riku ― outro enfermeiro ― eram responsáveis pelos turnos do dia e pela medicação de cada paciente. Eu nem ao menos perguntei a Xemnas o que ele havia me receitado, não importava de qualquer maneira. Se eu dormia mais tranqüilamente toda noite, já era suficientemente bom.

Conheci algumas pessoas na sala de convivência, que vieram falar comigo na segunda semana. Olette, Pence e Hayner... Acho que são estes seus nomes. Eu só respondia quando a pergunta estava sendo feita diretamente para mim e ainda assim eu me mantinha monossilábico. Toda a raiva e a ironia do primeiro dia foram embora junto com Axel. Eu não sentia mais necessidade de falar. Cada um tinha seus problemas e eles falavam deles facilmente, então, eu os deixava falarem. A história que eu achei mais interessante foi a de Hayner, que espancou um garoto de sua escola até deixá-lo num estado de coma. Ele não explicou o porquê e eu não ousei perguntar.

No dia em que minha estadia completara cinco semanas, um alvoroço tomou conta do andar. _Algumas_ pessoas estavam estranhamente animadas.

"AXEL ESTÁ DE VOLTA! EU DISSE QUE ELE ESTARIA DE VOLTA!", gritou Olette, histérica.

"Cara, eu não entendo porque ele foge. Quer dizer, se ele está aqui é porque quer, não é? Ele fica fugindo para se mostrar pra quem?"

"Hayner, seu idiota, você sabe que ele é irmão do diretor. Ele não está aqui porque quer."

"Xemnas?", arrisquei, com a voz um pouco rouca.

"Não, não. O diretor é o Leon, você ainda não o conhece. Ele raramente aparece por aqui."

"Vitória!", gritou Axel, com uma expressão enigmática e fazendo o sinal punk com ambas as mãos. Xaldin e Xigbar arrastavam-no corredor, como absolutos carrascos levando um maníaco para a forca. Observei que ele afrontava aquilo com tanta satisfação que não podia passar de uma brincadeira muito divertida aos seus olhos. Eu não consegui explicar para mim mesmo a fúria que eu senti ao vê-lo, como se fosse uma ofensa que ele fugisse e se comportasse dessa forma. Não sou tão inocente assim, se vocês estão se perguntando. Eu tenho consciência de que Axel é atraente, então, não tenho problema algum quanto a isso. Ele só é insolente demais para eu conseguir ficar ileso a isso.

O quarto estava vazio de novo naquela noite.

~x~

"Por que eles fazem a gente ter essa aula de artes inútil? É como estar na quarta série", reclamou Hayner.

"Eu gosto."

"Tudo que envolva comida depois te agrada, Pence." Hayner tinha razão.

"Você fala isso porque não tem habilidade _nenhuma_, seu bobão. Eu e Roxas somos desenhistas profissionais."

"Eu?", questionei à Olette. Os desenhos dela eram perfeitos, já os meus... não tinha tanta certeza. Eu não conseguia desenhar nada além de paisagens abstratas e escuras.

"Quer dizer, olha isso! É incrível, você é o próximo... erm... Salvador Dali!"

"Que bom. Espero enlouquecer o suficiente para ganhar dinheiro."

"Uau, Roxas. É a primeira frase inteira que você fala aqui."

Provavelmente a única que Olette ouviria.

"Axel ainda está na ala oito?"

"Olette, eu não sei porque quer saber. Axel é tão interessante assim?"

"Ele é a _única_ coisa interessante que acontece por aqui!", exclamou ela, amargurada, como se Hayner tivesse feito uma ofensa mortal.

A dificuldade de ser uma atração em níveis elevados aqui está para Axel, assim como um diazepan está para uma sonolência absoluta. Fato consumado.

Eu nunca guardo meus desenhos... Sempre os deixo sobre a mesa ou sobre qualquer outro canto escondido. O inconsciente é mais poderoso do que a nossa vontade e o que é mais revelador sobre alguém do que seus desenhos? Mais até do que atitudes. Eu agradeci que Xemnas não me pedira ainda para desenhar, seria catastrófico me abrir dessa maneira.

Senti-me sonolento, antes mesmo de Sora me chamar para tomar a medicação. Fui para o quarto e eles se acostumaram à minha falta de educação ao me retirar da sala, porque achavam normal que eu não falasse boa noite.

"Olá, princesa."

Eu não precisava acender a luz para saber que Axel estava deitado na cama ao lado, a brasa do cigarro faiscava no escuro.

"Sentiu minha falta?"

Tirei minha calça e minha camiseta, entrando debaixo dos lençóis e ficando de costas para a cama daquele imbecil.

"Realmente me machuca você não sentir minha falta. Faz trinta e nove dias! Trinta e _nove_ dias. A ala oito estava... frenética para me receber. Ah, Roxas, você realmente não sentiu minha falta?"

"Por que eu sentiria? Eu nem te conheço!". Agora eu estava com raiva. Por que ele tentava tanto falar comigo? Ele não sabia ficar calado? Imbecil, imbecil, imbecil. "Que você mofe na ala oito, eu não me importo e você parece não se importar também."

"Não, não me importo."

"Se não se importa, por que quer saber se EU senti sua falta?"

"É exatamente por isso. Não me importo."

Inconscientemente, meu corpo rotacionou para a direção do maluco ao lado. Eu estava... Surpreso?

Axel fez uma pausa, tragando e soltando a fumaça lentamente, para depois se sentar na beira da cama e me olhar ― daquele jeito que você não consegue não olhar de volta, por mais que você saiba que vai se arrepender se o fizer ― como no primeiro dia.

"Sabe... todos os meus companheiros de quarto foram diferentes, só tinham uma coisa em comum. Eles chegavam aqui pra extravasar tudo. Choravam a noite inteira, tagarelavam com alguém e choravam mais, faziam alguma coisa. Você parece que veio à Disneylândia e está perdido. Você não fala e não chora."

"Como você sabe disso? A fada do dente te contou?"

"Sora é um bom amigo. E eu estou aqui há muito tempo para ver que não está adiantando nada você ficar aqui. Você parece uma concha vazia."

"É, talvez eu deva ir embora", rebati, levantando da cama e começando a me vestir. Eu iria embora e me afogaria no lago ou qualquer coisa. Ele acabara de me chamar de concha vazia. Ruivo estúpido. Um aperto realmente forte no meu braço impediu um dos meus passos para a janela.

"A única razão pela qual eu estou dizendo essas coisas é porque não me importo. Nada do que você vai dizer vai machucar meus sentimentos ― e ele fez uma cara patética de choro ―, princesa. Onde você vai?"

"Isso não te interessa."

Fugir não havia passado mesmo pela minha cabeça. O que eu estava fazendo descendo do segundo andar por um cano enferrujado eu não sabia. Mas eu descobri que o lago seria meu esconderijo favorito.

~x~

N/A: Alguém achou um dos Easter Egg's do capítulo? :D O que é um Easter Egg? São nomes, números ou citações em relação ao jogo que eu vou colocar em cada capítulo. Quem acertar leva... leva... u.u leva um abraço! Brinks! Quem acertar, pode pedir uma fanfic oneshot lemon. E desculpe pela demora da atualização, mas o capítulo tem SETE páginas no Word, nunca escrevi tanto, que isso. Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada pelas adoráveis reviews! Não se acanhe MESMO de deixar uma, nem que seja criticando ― construtivamente, por favor ―, eu adoro ler reviews e respondê-las. Até o próximo capítulo!

**Respostas às reviews:**

**Deed:** Eu odeio o Sephiroth, mas só em KH. XD ― frustrada de não conseguir derrotá-lo ― O Roxie vai sofrer um pouquinho, mas vai ter seu final feliz, posso dar certeza disso. Muito obrigada pela review e espero que o novo capítulo também tenha acertado em cheio no seu gosto. ;D Beeeijo.

**Hiei-and-shino:** Fico tão honrada de poder ser essa escritora para você, fico muito feliz mesmo! E muito obrigada pelo apóio e tudo mais, nesse capítulo não tem limão, mas um comecinho da interação de AkuRoku, HOHO. E realmente fui inspirada pela fodástica "Inertia Creeps", muito boa, uma das minhas fics favoritas de AkuRoku, embora a relação dos dois vá se diferenciar muito, principalmente para o final da fanfic. Beijos, fofa.

**GotChibi:** ;-; Miiiiih, muito obrigada, fofa. (L) E meu, esse capítulo deu tipo sete páginas, depois de meses q. E o Roxie é UM NEEEEEEEERD. XD Espero que goste, fofa.

**Hikari Kaoru:** Hahaha, pode deixar, estou demorando, mas me dedicando aos capítulos e ao plot da história. E não vou entregar o ouro agora, mas digamos que o Cloud tem algo a ver com tudo isso. E vou explicar o porquê de não aparecerem antes, mas só depois. E a mãe do Roxas tem um nome sim, só que também é surpresa para depois. OMG, desculpa! Haha. Muito obrigada pela review e pelo carinho. X3 P.S.: ROXIE NEEEEERD (2).

**Haru-chan Fujioka:** (L) Muito obrigada, xuxu. :kissu:

**tek4:** Muito obrigada! Espero que a continuação tenha lhe agradado. XD

**.x:** Olha aí, eu até tentei ser um pouco feliz nesse capítulo, foi... engraçadinho ver um Roxas fluindo tão ironicamente assim. Hahahaha. Espero que tenha gostado. O limão, mais para frente, prometo não decepcionar. E quanto ao Seph... vou pensar com carinho sobre isso! (AQUELAS) XD Muito obrigada pela review!

**Jellybeans_steh:** Fico feliz de ter agradado! E muito obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Continuei e aí, agradei? Haha. XD Beijão.

**Aki-chan:** Oh, muito obrigada! Também tenho receio das fics em português, mas fico feliz que a minha tenha lhe agradado e espero ter continuado agradando com esse segundo capítulo!

**CandyHolic14:** Adorei sua review, ri litros, q. XD Muito obrigada pela review, espero que goste do novo capítulo!


End file.
